


blinded by your sunshine (put you on a plane to old paris)

by plinys



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clearly somebody’s never been on a date before-“</p>
<p>“I haven’t."</p>
            </blockquote>





	blinded by your sunshine (put you on a plane to old paris)

**Author's Note:**

> Over on my [tumblr](plinys.tumblr.com), I asked for people to send me some GotG fic prompts, and an anon sent me "peter x gamora, first date fic, please!!!" and this is the result of that prompt!

It had taken three weeks of them traipsing around space before he finally admitted that all of his usual seduction techniques were not going to quite cut it when it came to her. He’d tried the ‘oh forgot to put on a shirt after I used the sonic shower’ technique or the ‘compliment her until she has to give one in return ‘ technique, as well as any other he could possibly think of, without any hint of success. Other people might have become frustrated or even given up after their advances were so smoothly shot down time and time again, but Peter was nothing if not determined.

“I know you’ve got a thing for me,” he would tell her while they sat around the deck of the Milano, “and I’ve got a thing for you too, so-“

“Is that how it is,” she asks, but her tone is dismissive and without even realizing it he is once again shot down.

She’s a smooth operator that Gamora.

It’s one of the many things he likes about her.  

“Have you considered before asking for intercourse with Gamora, spending time alone together in a social context,” Drax asks him one day, and to be honest he never thought that _Drax_ would be the person to give him relationship advice, but he might actually have a point.

Then again his other options for advice was a talking Raccoon on ‘I am Groot,’ so beggars couldn’t be choosers in this case.

See the problem was, Peter was normally the type who could convince any girl to give him a chance with just one look, maybe a wiggle of the eyebrows if he’s feeling adventurous, then it’s a short road from drinks to sex on the ship and bam - just like that he’s unleashed the legendary _Peter Quill Experience_ onto the world. The idea of going on a ‘date,’ one that didn’t involve ending in an extremely mind-blowing one night stand was not something that he was exactly used to.

It wasn’t that he was adverse to the idea necessarily- just that it was uncharted territory.  

“A date,” he explains, “the next time we stop off on some planet, you and me, the back corner of some bar, drinking those fruity drinks that you pretend not to like.”

“A date,” she repeats slowly, before he thinks he sees just the hint of a smile on her face, but that can’t be right because Gamora doesn’t smile, “I could try that.”

And that is how, a few days later, they end up in a bar, watching out of the corner of their eyes as Drax and Rocket take part in a dangerous looking drinking game that can only end up badly. For once though, he’s not preparing himself for the inevitable fallout or wondering how long it will be until everybody’s guns come out.

Instead he is focusing on the person sitting directly across from him sipping a pink drink with a paper umbrella in it, which she pretends not to enjoy whenever he catches her eye.

“So,” Peter says, trying for his most seductive and usually charming voice, “tell me something interesting about yourself.”

She rolls her eyes, but says, “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

“Hey,” he says indignantly, before, “also you’ve said that before, so that doesn’t count.”

“Is this how you normally treat your dates,” she asks.

“Normally my dates have a fun fact to share,” Peter insists, “look it’s part of the process, first we introduce ourselves-“

“Yes, but that would be irrelevant, you already know me, shouldn’t we be able to skip past the basic pleasantries?”

“Clearly somebody’s never been on a date before-“

“I haven’t,” she admits.

He had been teasing before, certainly hadn’t expected that she’d never – just the thought of that seemed so impossible, because Gamora was one of those incredibly hot and incredibly amazing women, surely she had to have a line of men (or women) begging for her to give them a chance.

Then again, she was a former assassin, so it was more likely that that line of people were calling for her head, rather than begging for her affection.    

“Never?”

“I hadn’t had time or a reason to when I was working for Thanos and before that,” she trails off.

He knows better than to push her for an answer. Last time he had pushed for an answer he had learned a lot more than he needed to, and there had been certain _threats_ made that he would not have to have repeated.

“Alright, gotcha,” Peter assures her, smile wide, “well, seeing as you have never been on a date and I have been on millions-“

“Millions _,”_ she interrupts, ever the skeptical one.

“Hundreds,” he corrects, before continuing, “you’ll just have to follow my lead this time.”

For a while she doesn’t respond, her fingers seem to run almost nervously along the edge of her drink glass, before finally she nods once giving him consent to continue on.

“Step one of a first date, is share a fun fact. One that I _don’t_ already know about you.”

Gamora takes a sip of her drink before responding, her fingers plucking the paper umbrella out of the drink to twirl it around once, “I know over five hundred ways to kill a man with just this toothpick.”

“Just a man,” he replies, voice full of innuendo.

An innuendo that she completely misses when she answers without pause, “four hundred and ninety-eight ways to kill a woman.”

“That means at least two of those ways involve my dick,” he asks, doing the easy math in his head.

She doesn’t answer him, but she does that thing again, where the corner of her lips twitch up ever so slightly. He’s pretty sure that’s her version of a smile, and he’s pretty sure that he likes it a lot, if the silly grin that’s found its way onto his own face is any sort of indicator.

“That probably shouldn’t turn me on as much as it does.”

“Probably not.”

“Of course, this begs the question then, if you were to do it-“

“ _If.”_

“Which way would you prefer?”

“That depends, do you wanted the easiest method or the most painful,” she asks, still twirling the toothpick about between her fingers in a way that is both lethal and incredibly hot at the same time.

“That’s up to you.”

“Let’s go with most painful,” she says flashing her teeth slightly, and yeah, he could probably go for painful right about now as long as she was his punisher.

By the time the inevitable has happened and a fight has broken out in the bar, Peter knows in theory twenty ways to kill somebody with a paper umbrella and has every reason to fear Gamora, but when she turns to him mid-shot to ask if they can do this again sometime, he is all too quick to accept the offer of a second date.  

“Though next time we should leave those two back on the Milano.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
